bbw wrestling skinny girl
by SladeStopTheTeenTitans
Summary: skinny girl agaisnt a large one. uploading for a friend


"Okay," I boomed at Amy, "this really is your last chance to back out. If you don't, I'm going to spend the next hour or so crushing you without mercy. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

The tiny woman was standing about twenty feet away from me, almost giddy with a mixture of fear and excitement. "Y... yes please!"

"Okay then, here we go! Round one! Ding ding!"

The bus had dropped us outside a sports center, which was closed during weekdays, but open in the evenings and at weekends. It contained three rings that people used to practice boxing and wrestling, and the rear doors to the place opened inwards and were secured with a padlock on the inside. As I'd predicted, leaning nearly half a ton of woman against the doors very quickly buckles the padlock and tears the fastening out of the wooden door without it even feeling as if it had put up a fight. The more I experimented with Jess's weight, the more and more powerful and unstoppable it really was.

Inside one of the store rooms, I'd found a pile of neatly folded black men's t-shirts, a couple of which were XXL size. I unbuttoned my blouse that seemed as if it was about to burst at the seams and looked down at my massive expanse of cleavage and breasts that were crammed into a colossal black bra, beyond which protruded my enormous mass of belly flesh. I lifted one of my huge breasts with one hand and discovered just how incredibly heavy it was. I pulled the t-shirt over my head and discovered that even the biggest man's t-shirt was nowhere near big enough for Giant Jess; I pulled it down over my massive upper body as far as I could manage, and the whole t-shirt was stretched skin-tight over my acres of flab. It only reach down as far as the top of my belly, making it into a sort of cropped-top, exposing a gigantic expanse of flesh before my huge black leggings covered my massive tree-trunk thick legs. I looked inside the blouse I'd just taken off, amazed that it had fit so well, and looked for a label. Where the hell would sell clothes this big? I couldn't find a label, and then checked in Jess's memory to discover that she had all of her clothes hand made.

Back out in the main area of the sports center, tiny Amy had already taken her shoes off and was in the corner of a ring. She seemed very eager to be flattened by me. The real me had been instructed to take a ring-side seat and watch as all his dreams were about to come true right in front of his very eyes. I just hoped that he'd – I'd – remember everything clearly so I could play this back over and over in my head. Next time I'd bring a video camera, I decided.

I walked to the ring and hauled my massive bulk up onto the side of it, causing the canvas floor to sink under my feet. Being so tall, it was easy for me to hoist one leg over the top rope so I now had one either side. Curious to know whether the ropes could support my weight, I squatted down slightly and quickly discovered that they couldn't. As I lowered my huge ass down, the ropes stretched and sank down under me, hopelessly out of their league. I chuckled and then lifted my other leg over the top rope. For the first time in my life I was in a wrestling ring, and I weighed 893lbs! Seeing how tiny Amy was at the far post, I decided it was only fair to offer her one final get-out-of-jail option, which she turned down. The match was on.

I moved my massive body from the corner post towards the middle of the ring and Amy dashed out and did the same. I'd never wrestled before, but had seen plenty on TV, so decided to try out some of the moves I'd watched. As Amy got close, I moved my huge arms forward and we quickly were in a grapple hold. Well, when I say 'we' I mean I was. My huge height meant that Amy was unable to reach up to my shoulders and neck to grab me, so what ended up happening was that I had my hands on the top of her shoulders, and she was flailing around desperately trying to get a hold on me.

I smiled and leaned a tiny fraction of weight down onto her shoulders. Immediately she let out a little squeak and her legs buckled from under her, causing her to sink to her knees in front of me. The amount of power I had was intoxicating, especially as it came with such little effort! I moved my massive arms and wrapped them around the back of Amy's head and then slowly began to apply more and more pressure, pulling her head into my acres of belly flab. Her face sank into the flesh and I squeezed more and more, making sure there was no way she could get any air, her head completely engulfed in my vast belly. She began to panic from the lack of oxygen, and her arms began to thrash about desperately, but without needing to apply any more pressure – and I had plenty left – she was utterly helpless and I reveled in the feeling of total domination.

The flailing of her arms was getting weaker and I figured she was getting close to passing out, so I released the pressure and pulled her head free from its prison using her hair. She coughed and gasped, desperately sucking in much needed air. I let her pant and breathe heavily until her coughing had subsided, and then I tightened my grip and smothered her head into my belly flesh once again. Her helpless thrashing about in my iron grip was such a wonderful sensation and was highly addictive.

Just as before, once the struggling became weak, I released helpless Amy's head from my mountain of flesh and allowed her to get her breath back. I gave her ten seconds to recover and then raised my massive right arm high into the air before bringing it crashing down onto tiny Amy's left shoulder and side of her neck. The power behind the blow must have been enormous and Amy's little body crumpled immediately to the canvas at my feet, soft moaning coming from her.

I reached down, utterly intoxicated with the immense power I had, and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her skinny little body to her feet. She was clearly still dazed from the lack of oxygen and the huge impact she'd just received.

"Having fun yet?" I purred at her, expecting her to beg me to stop before we got to the serious part; my full weight.

She gulped down some air. "Y... yes! You are so powerful! Oh my God! Let me feel your strength some more. Please, Goddess?"

That response certainly caught me off guard. Perhaps I needed to be a bit rougher with her? I grabbed her tiny arm and span my body around, hurling her little 100lbs at the ropes on the far side of the ring. The moment I'd released her, I set off in her direction, my hulking great 900lbs of bulk gathering speed quickly. By the time Amy had bounced off the ropes, I was there to greet her with my massive belly travelling fast in the opposite direction. The resulting impact was like Amy had been hit by a speeding train, and her tiny body flew like a rag-doll back into the ropes, where she bounced off and collapsed to the floor. If this had been a cartoon, she would have had stars and birds circling her head.

Showing no mercy, I marched over to her and pulled her to her feet again. Her legs were shaking, but I didn't care. Once again, I hurled her with massive force across the ring to the ropes and charged in her direction to meet her on the rebound. This time, her helpless body collided at full speed with my huge outstretched arm, my clothesline finding its target perfectly. My arm smashed into her upper body and neck and immediately her torso stopped moving while her legs carried on and flew into the air. Within a second, her body came crashing down onto the floor of the ring, her head completely stunned from my clothesline.

I towered over her dazed body and growled down at her. "Are you gonna beg for mercy now little girl?"

In-between gasps, she managed to whisper, "N... no Goddess! Y... your p... power is unstoppable! The p... p... pain feels good."

Was this woman insane? "If I told you that I was going to start unleashing my massive half ton of bulk on you, would that make you beg?"

She giggled and coughed a few times. "Nope!"

Right. It was time to teach little Amy a lesson she'd never forget. I pulled her to her feet once again and hurled her across the ring, this time aiming for a post. She slammed into it, travelling backwards at alarming speed, the padding over the metal post not doing much to soften the impact. I let her recover from the big impact and she raised her head and made eye contact with me. For the first time, her eyes went a little wide and showed some fear in them. She had clearly figured out what I was about to do. This was one of my many favorite moves to watch massive wrestlers do to much smaller ones: The Avalanche.

I let out a huge roar and set off, my colossal bulk charging in Amy's direction. As I thundered closer, the ring shaking with each step, I watched her face change through various emotions. Sometimes she'd look terrified, other times she'd look excited, other times she'd look like she was in awe, and then she'd have a mixture of all three at once. As I got nearer and nearer, however, there was a definite look of fear as she watched my gargantuan half a ton of weight get larger and larger and closer and closer.

The impact with the post was devastating. I had picked up an alarming amount of speed, and when I slammed into Amy, I hadn't slowed my pace in the slightest. My avalanche of flesh and weight engulfed her tiny body and crushed her against the post, the padding being pressed completely flat by my mountain of weight. The entire ring shook and made a scraping noise as the force of the collision moved it across the concrete floor. I looked down over my vast breasts and noticed that I couldn't see the post or Amy at all; my acres of flab had completely engulfed the tiny woman and the post, both of which were now buried deep inside my masses of belly flesh.

After a few seconds of maintaining the enormous pressure against the post, I stepped my massive body back and Amy, now a rag-doll, sank to the floor of the ring in a heap. She was moaning in pain and gulping down air. Without waiting for her to recover I pulled her to her feet and, using her tiny arms on each of the top ropes next to her, I held her standing in place.

"Well," I purred, "that was called an Avalanche. I'm not sure what this smaller version is called, but I'm going to name it The Landslide. Ready?"

Amy's eyes went wide as she looked up at me, realizing that she was about to be crushed again already. "W... wait! Please! I... I n... need time to..."

I didn't listen to the rest of her plea and slammed my colossal bulk forward, crashing my huge belly into the post with as much force as I could manage. There was the beginning of a strangled scream which was then silenced as Amy's little lungs got pressed flat and her face smothered in my vast belly. Just to heap on some more crushing pain to the woman who didn't seem scared of my size, I wrapped my huge arms around the post and squeezed hard, pressing my gargantuan half a ton of weight against the post even harder. If tiny Amy was trying to struggle against the wall of flab crushing her, then the weight was preventing her from wriggling because I couldn't feel anything moving against my belly flesh.

I held her in this massive crush for about twenty seconds and then released her and stepped back once more. Amy let out a huge gasp as her lungs were suddenly free to inflate again and she staggered from the post and collapsed on the floor choking and gasping for air. Every movement of her body looked like it hurt her; my Avalanche and Landslide seemed quite devastating.

I took a few steps to her. "Time for some more fun, I think!"

Amy coughed and gasped. "Stop! I... need... air! Please! M... my... lungs... my... ribs..."

I let out a booming laugh. "Nah! You're fine! You didn't need to beg for mercy, remember? So I'm sure you're hardly feeling my 893lbs of weight crushing your puny body."

"Please! No!" she gasped, wincing with pain, but I ignored her. I was going to teach her a lesson.

I reached down and pulled her to her feet by her hair, causing her to let out a shriek of pain. Then, with my right hand, I gripped her by the neck and lifted her high into the air with just one arm. Amy's eyes went wide and she started to make gurgling sounds as she tried to breathe. She tried to wrap both of her tiny hands around my massive forearm, but couldn't even get close to halfway round it. Even so, she clung on to my huge forearm for dear life as the rest of her body dangled helplessly in mid-air.

"Are you gonna beg now, little girl?" I boomed menacingly and tightened my grip around her neck slightly.

Amy's face was now bright red and she tried to gurgle an answer through her constricted throat, but no coherent sound came. I let her dangle and panic for a little while longer before I moved her body back slightly and then choke-slammed her onto the canvas. The impact knocked any wind she might have had right out of her and she lay on her back, moaning and groaning.

I let her recover for about thirty seconds while I paced around her prone body, making sure to stomp my huge feet hard near her body, causing the whole ring to shake. She rolled her head from side to side a few times and coughed and panted in-between moans of pain.

"Ready to beg for mercy now?" I growled down at her.

She broke into a half smile and tried to giggle, which turned into a fit of coughing. "Nope!"

Clearly she had a death-wish or was enjoying the punishment I was dishing out, which was incredibly severe. I wasn't holding back much in the way of weight of strength, and this was a tiny 100lb skinny woman being crushed and slammed by a half ton giantess. Well, if more pain was what she wanted...

I pulled her to her feet by her hair again, and when she was standing shakily in the middle of the ring, her legs clearly wobbly from the battering she'd taken, I ran at full speed away from her, bounced off the ropes which extended an alarming distance under my weight, and thundered towards her tiny body. I hit her with a full speed belly slam as hard as I could and sent her tiny body flying across the ring. Just before I'd collided with her, I saw a slight smile on her face, but now that she was lying in a heap by the ropes that smile had been replaced by a grimace of pain. I marched over to her and pulled her to her feet once more with my left hand, placing my right hand between her legs. I lifted her tiny 100lbs up in a classic slam move and felt that her crotch was soaking wet! This crushing and beating she was taking was turning her on as much as it was me! I had felt a damp patch form between my legs way back on the bus, and that had only got worse the more I crushed and used my massive power. I was hugely turned on, and so was she.

I lifted her little body high over my head in a two-handed grip, and listened to her screaming as she saw how high in the air she was, and then I slammed her body down onto the canvas on her back. She hit the ring floor and a huge burst of breath flew from her mouth upon impact. The moment she'd landed I ran towards the ropes once more, bounced off and thundered back in her direction. Through dazed eyes, she slowly turned her head in my direction and saw me charging my massive bulk towards her.

Amy's eyes went wide. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" she gasped desperately, having figured out what I was about to do. "Please don't!"

It was far too late to stop me and as I got close to her, I launched all 893lbs of weight into the air. I did a graceful arc and landed my gigantic belly onto her body, my huge width covering her from the neck to beyond her feet. Her entire body was swallowed up in my acres of flab with just her head poking out from one side of me. I truly felt how heavy half a ton was as I felt her tiny body compress flat under me, and the whole floor of the ring sank like a soft mattress where I'd landed. Amy made a loud 'oooofffff' sound as any air she had in her body was immediately crushed out of her, and her cute face screwed up in agony as my devastating weight flattened every bone in her body. Her ribs had just taken a colossal crushing and I wondered if I'd broken any or not.

The shaking of the ring subsided and I craned my neck around to see past my mountainous body; I could just about see Amy's bright red face, still contorted in pain. Her eyes were open wide and so was her mouth as she tried to suck in air, but it was impossible. My 893lbs was mercilessly flattening all of the organs in her body, and her tiny 100lb frame simply couldn't cope with my colossal bulk.

I lay there for about thirty seconds, her body engulfed in flab and crushed under half a ton of weight, savoring the feeling of total power and control. Amy had been unable to make any sound or get any breath back into her body and was on the verge of passing out, so I slowly rolled my gargantuan bulk over her legs to get off her. The moment the crushing weight was off her torso, she sucked in air desperately and then the effect of my entire half a ton of weight on her legs took hold.

Amy let out an ear-piercing scream of agony and gasped, "legs! My legs! Crushed... legs! Stop! Please! Mercy! MERCY!"

I smiled at finally having made her beg, and allowed her badly crushed body some respite by rolling my huge mountain of weight clear of her tiny body. Immediately, she hugged her arms around her body and, I think, tried to roll onto her side and curl up in a fetal position, but her limbs and torso had been squashed flat and it was clearly painful for her to move. Her muscles must have taken a terrible crushing as well as her bones, and they were now objecting to being told to move her limbs.

Amy lay gasping for air and sobbing, tears cascading down her face. I was still smiling as I hauled my huge bulk back to my full height. By the time I was towering over her tiny body once more, her muscles had finally responded to the instructions from her brain. Amy slowly rolled onto her side and, slowly and shakily, onto her hands and knees. Moving no more than an inch at a time and clearly in pain, she tried to crawl to the side of the ring.

I wasn't quite finished with her yet. "Trying to escape, are we?" I boomed in a deep, loud voice. "We can't have that! The match isn't over yet."

Amy collapsed in a heap, her muscles too exhausted to carry her any further. "God no! Please, Jess! No more! You're too heavy! I need to rest! Please! I'm begging you!"

I burst out laughing. "No so brave now, are we little girl?"

I reached down and picked her up with one hand. Her eyes were pleading, her cheeks were wet with tears, and it was clear that her tiny legs were too squashed to support her just yet; she needed at least half an hour to recover. That stopped me from my initial plan of giving her another Avalanche for good measure, so I simply threw her into the middle of the ring, making sure she landed on her back. She hit the mat with a thud and lay there gasping. I walked slowly over to her and put one massive leg either side of her head, her view now nothing but the underside of my immense belly and my colossal ass.

"Time for a Butt-Drop Pin," I purred.

"No! Please! Stop! You win! Please!"

Showing no mercy, I dropped my full, devastating 893lbs of bulk down ass-first. My ass was so wide that it completely overflowed her tiny body, and the depth of my huge, round backside was such that her entire body was once again swallowed in flesh and flab. I landed hard, and it felt like more weight had just been dropped this time than the splash; the front of my belly pressed against Amy's chin and neck, and my ass extended all the way to her feet. At the moment of impact, there were two muffled cracks that must have been her ribs finally giving out. Her desperate pleading ended with a squeak followed by a rush of air and then desperate silence as she thrashed her head from side to side, her mouth open and wanting to scream, but my half-ton ass preventing it from being able to do so.

I then slowly counted the one, two, three pin count while both of her shoulders were not just pinned to the mat, but crushed deep into the canvas; nobody could escape this pin. With each number I counted out loud, I bounced a little just to add to her pain and misery.

"You're out!" I boomed, looking down at her bright red and desperate face. "Hmmmm, now should I sit here for a few minutes and gloat, or should I lift my half ton weight off you?"

All of a sudden, I could feel her tiny body shudder slightly underneath my huge ass. This went on for nearly fifteen seconds, and her face changed from a look of total agony and terror to a mixture of pleasure and pain. Finally, her face was smiling with her mouth open and her eyes rolled back into her head before her eyelids closed and her head lolled to one side. Worried that I'd just got a bit carried away and killed her, I quickly rolled my massive bulk off her flattened body. There was now a dent in the canvas all around her.

Sitting next to her, I leaned over and felt her crotch; it was absolutely soaking wet, and I realized what had just happened! The crazy little woman had just had a huge orgasm while I was crushing her half to death. I chuckled to myself and got up; she'd had enough crushing for one day.

After a couple of minutes, she came to and began to gurgle and moan as the full extent of how much pain her body was in became apparent. "Oh... my... God... I... I feel like I've been run over by a truck! Every part of me hurts!"

"Did you just climax while I pinned you?"

She let out a pained giggle. "Hee hee. Yes, Goddess. You crush like no other!"

Slowly, she crawled her way to the edge of the ring and rolled under the bottom rope, falling off the ring and hitting the floor with a thud and a moan.


End file.
